Prince John
Prince John is a lion from Robin Hood. Voice Actors: *Peter Ustinov - English *Kevin Michael Richardson - English *Minoru Uchida - Japanese *Kiyoshi Kawakubo - Japanese *Cho - Japanese *Jules Croiset - Dutch *Pep Anton Munoz - Catalan *Dov Reiser - Hebrew *Ossi Ahlapuro - Finnish Prince John played Watto in Animation Star Wars He is an alien junk dealer Prince John Played Professor Ratigan In The Great Rescue Ranger Detective & The Great Meerkat Detective He is a Sewer Rat Prince John played Captain Hook in Chip Pan, Chip Pan 2:In Return to Neverland, and Fox Chip Pan and The Pirates He is a captain Prince John played Russ Cargill in The PierrickCanalFamille Movie (The Simpsons Movie) He is a Russ Cargill Prince John played The Bad Wizard in The Wizard of Oz (disneystyle8) He is a wizard Prince John played The Mouseking (in flashback) in The Meerkat Prince He is a mouse in the flashback Prince John played Johnny in Home Alone (FGRForever Animal Style) and Home Alone 2: Lost in New York (FGRForever Animal Style) He is a trash-talking murderer Prince John played Myron Frensky in The Return of Tigger He is Lenny Fisherwood's former best friend Prince John played Scar in The Tigger King He is an evil lion Prince John played Jafar in Bernardladdin (Stephen Druschke's Version), Bernardladdin 2: The Return of Prince John (Stephen Druschke's Version), Dudleyladdin, Dudleyladdin 2: The Return of Prince John, Chipladdin, and Chipladdin 2: The Return of Prince John He is a sorcerer Prince John played Old Jafar in Ericladdin He is an old man Prince John played Razoul in Todladdin, Todladdin 2: The Return of Steele, and Todladdin 3: The King of Thieves He is a guard leader Prince John played one of Razoul's Henchmen in Kovuladdin He is a henchman Prince John played the Indian Chief in Eric Pan He is an Indian chief Prince John played Lord Rothbart in The Kangaroo Princess & The Mouse Princess ???? He is a sorcerer Prince John played Syndrome in The Incredibles (TheBluesRockz Animal Style) He is a Super Villian Prince John played Devlin in Fievel in New York He is Tabitha Harperstein's partner Prince John played Hades in Tailscules He is a devil and the ruler of the Underworld Prince John played Shan Yu's Scout In Nala (Mulan) He is a scout Prince John played Lucifer in Bellerella He is an evil cat. Prince John played Ed in The Mammal King He is a crazy hyena Prince John played Shere Khan in The Mammal Book He is a menacing tiger Prince John played The Magic Mirror in Wendy White and the Seven Animals He is a mirror Prince John played Pete in Robin Hood, Friar Tuck & Little John the Three Musketeers He is a captain Prince John played Prince Achmed in Bagheeraladdin He is a prince Prince John played Jafar in Bernardladdin (Stephen Druschke's Version), Bernardladdin 2: The Return of Prince John (Stephen Druschke's Version), Dudleyladdin, and Dudleyladdin 2: The Return of Prince John He is a sorcerer Prince John played The Ringmaster in Roo He is a ringmaster Prince John played Firelord Sozin in Avatar The Last Airbender NuclearZeon Animal Style He is an evil tyrant Prince John played Kaltag in Simbalto He is a snow dog Prince John Played Red cat In All Mice Go To Heaven 2 (Nikkdisneylover8390's version) Prince John played Nigel in Rio (Disney and Sega Style) He is a Bird Prince John played Hans in Frozen (CoolZDane Animal Style) He is a handsome villain Prince John played Mr. Burns in Disney The Simpsons Prince John played Judge Claude Frollo in The Young Mouse of Notre Dame Prince John played Killer in The Secret of NIMH 2: Lucky to the Rescue (CoolZDane Animal Style) Prince John Played Cat R. Waul in An Microraptor Tale 2: Guido Goes West He is a cat Prince John played King Leonidas in Bedknobs and Broomsticks (TrainBoy43 Style) He is a lion Prince John played Honest John Worthington Foulfellow in Scampnocchio and Bambinocchio He is a Fox Prince John played Monsieur D'Arque in Beauty and the Fox He is a master Prince John played Governor Ratcliffe in Wendyhontas He is a governor Prince John Played Darth Vader In Star Wars (The BluesRockz Style) He is The Dark Side of Anakin Prince John Played Darth Sidious In Star Wars (Disney and Sega Style) He is Emperor He Played In Talespin (TheBluesRockz Style) He is Another Wolf or Tiger He Played Fat Cat In Baloo & Yogi Rescue Rangers He is The Rescue Rangers's Enemy Prince John Played Sewernose de Bergerac in Max and Rex Rescue Rangers He is an Aligator Prince John Played Mamo Ululu in Animalympics (Thomas O'Malley's Style) Prince John Played Count Dooku in Star Wars (TheBeckster1000 Style) He is a sith lord Prince John Played Percival C. McLeach in The Rescuers Down Under (Arthurandfriends Style) Prince John Played Seth in Dinosaur King (TheBluesRockz Animal Style) He is an Alpha Gang member Prince John Played One Team Rocket TrioIn Pokemon (TheBluesRockz Animal Style) He is Team Rocket Member and Jessie's Prince John Played SkyTrain Mark I #136 He is a crows nest Prince John Played In Kit's Laboratory Portrayals: *In Mickey Hood He was played by Pete *In Balto Hood He was played by Steele *In Eric Hood He was played by Captain Hook *In Ryder Hood He was played by Chadwick *In Fievel Hood He was played by Cat R. Waul *In Danny Hood He was played by Tai Lung *In Buzz Hood He was played by Gaston *In Trent Hood He was played by Rothbart *In Orinoco Hood He was played by Lots-O'-Huggin-Bear *In Mushu Hood He was played by Hades *In Eddy Hood He was played by Blackthorne Shore *In Basil Hood He Was played by Ratigan *In Cody Hood and Wart Hood He was played by McLeach *In Dimitri Hood He was played by Frollo *In Yogi Hood and Bailey Hood He was played by Scar *In Taran Hood He was played by Governor Ratcliffe *In Arthur Hood He was played by John Worthington Foulfellow *In Nick Hood He was played by Shere Khan *In Cale Hood He was played by Rasputin *In Kronk Hood He was played by Jafar *In Leap Hood He was played by Warren T. Rat Gallery: Prince John in Robin Hood.jpg|Prince John in Robin Hood Prince John in House of Mouse.jpg|Prince John in House of Mouse Prince John.jpg Prince John.gif Prince john looks mad.png robin-hood-disneyscreencaps.com-5177.jpg robin-hood-disneyscreencaps.com-5178.jpg robin-hood-disneyscreencaps.com-5179.jpg robin-hood-disneyscreencaps.com-8183.jpg Prince-John-Looking-Happy.jpg Prince john running.png Prince john fall down.png Prince john climb 1.png Prince john climb 2.png Prince John-0.jpg prince john bottom.png Prince John Fight.jpg Prince-john4.gif Prince-john-2.jpg Prince John-1.jpg Prince john as fat cat.jpg|Prince John as Fat Cat Prince John the Best Roles in thebluesrockz Spoofs.jpg|Prince John's Roles in TheBluesRockz Robinhooddisneyscreencaps.com4019.jpg Prince john screaming.png Prince john trying to close the door 1.png Prince john trying to close the door 2.png Prince john trying to close the door 3.png Prince john trying to close the door 4.png Prince john hits 1.png Prince john hits 2.png Prince john hits 3.png Prince john legs.png Robin-hood-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-3634.jpg Robin-hood-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-7193.jpg robin-hood-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-1553.jpg robin-hood-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-1554.jpg robin-hood-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-1558.jpg robin-hood-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-1562.jpg robin-hood-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-547.jpg robin-hood-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-555.jpg robin-hood-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-4871.jpg robin-hood-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-4979.jpg robin-hood-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-4997.jpg robin-hood-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-4998.jpg robin-hood-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-5006.jpg robin-hood-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-9126.jpg robin-hood-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-9128.jpg robin-hood-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-9131.jpg robin-hood-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-9148.jpg robin-hood-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-9321.jpg robin-hood-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-9323.jpg robin-hood-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-9330.jpg robin-hood-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-9355.jpg robin-hood-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-9360.jpg robin-hood-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-6320.jpg robin-hood-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-7237.jpg robin-hood-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-7241.jpg robin-hood-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-7244.jpg robin-hood-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-7245.jpg robin-hood-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-7247.jpg robin-hood-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-680.jpg robin-hood-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-3913.jpg robin-hood-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-3914.jpg robin-hood-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-4466.jpg robin-hood-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-6302.jpg Prince john letting go 1.png Prince john letting go 2.png Prince john letting go 3.png Prince john holding up 1.png Prince john holding up 2.png Prince john holding up 3.png Prince john holding up 4.png Prince john holding up 5.png Prince john holding up 6.png Prince john holding up 7.png robin-hood-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-8723.jpg robin-hood-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-8732.jpg robin-hood-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-8738.jpg robin-hood-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-8739.jpg Prince john hanging the snake tail 1.png Prince john hanging the snake tail 2.png Prince john hanging the snake tail 3.png Prince john hanging the snake tail 4.png Prince john hanging the snake tail 5.png Prince john hanging the snake tail 6.png Prince john hanging the snake tail 7.png Robin-hood-disneyscreencaps_com-4019.jpg robin-hood-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-9651.jpg robin-hood-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-9652.jpg robin-hood-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-9653.jpg robin-hood-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-9654.jpg Category:Males Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Lions Category:Cats Category:Robin Hood Characters Category:Red Characters Category:Yellow Characters Category:White Characters Category:Brown Characters Category:Blue Characters Category:Animal Villains Category:Fievel and olivia's adventures villains Category:Brothers Category:Idiots Category:Cry Babies Category:No Category:Masters of Evil Category:Evil Leaders Category:Main Antagonists Category:Memes Category:Bullys Category:Disney Villains Category:Cowardly Characters Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Brats Category:Cute Characters Category:Ugly Characters Category:Greedy Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Characters who show their butt Category:Animals